Ángel
by Toylad
Summary: Cinco años en los que creí fingir sentir algo por ella, amarla sin casi amar. Cinco años en que más que como una mujer, mi mujer, la traté como un simple objeto. Cinco años en que tan sólo le hice daño. Cinco años de sólo fallarle. Y ella, seguía siendo buena conmigo, tratándome como su fuera un tesoro, algo que sé que no soy.


**Nota de autora:**Hola señoritos y señoritas. Bueno, antes que todo, tengo que aclarar que nunca escribí algo así y la verdad hasta yo me puse a llorar cuando lo estaba escribiendo... Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

**Dedicatoria:**Para mi amiga Aly Jegabich, que hoy cumplió añitos.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco. El fic sí.

* * *

**_Ángel_**

Boomer's POV:

¿Ustedes creen en los ángeles? ¿Creen en esos seres magníficos y divinos que se dice nos observan desde el cielo, o inclusive se dice que se encuentran entre nosotros? ¿Creen en que todos tenemos nuestro propio ángel guardián, que nos cuida y nos protege de todo mal?

Siéndoles honesto, yo sí creo. Y creo porque tuve el placer de conocer a mi ángel. Lastimosamente, no tuve la dicha de reconocer lo mucho que importaba en mi vida.

Miyako, se llamaba.

Una chica cuyos rizos de oro recogía en un par de coletas, las cuales se agitaban de acuerdo a su caminar. Con esa tierna mirada azulada, la cual sólo podía transmitir paz, tranquilidad, comprensión y amor; nunca se vería odio en esos ojos. Con el rostro como el de una muñeca de porcelana, detallado a la perfección. Y con unos rosados labios que mostraban esa encantadora sonrisa que poseía.

Era simplemente hermosa.

Cuando la conocí, era un completo perdedor. Estuve a punto de acabar con mi vida, colgándome, pero entonces ella tuvo que entrar al baño en el cual iba a acabar mi vida y terminó salvándome. Me excusé diciendo que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida, mas ella siempre estuvo conmigo, apoyándome y jamás me abandonó desde ese instante.

A partir de entonces, comencé a verla como una amiga que siempre me sacaba de las malas rachas de dolor. Y tengo el orgullo de decir que es la única persona a la que he llegado a llamar de esa forma.

El problema fue cuando cometí la estupidez de contarle a mis hermanos de ella. Nunca olvidaré la conversación que tuvimos ese día.

_Flashback._

_-Ay, la nenita ya se enamoró –comenzó a fastidiar Butch, como siempre lo hacía._

_-No estoy enamorado de ella –aclaré, rodando mis ojos. A veces mi hermano era muy estúpido._

_-Pruébalo –me retó mirándome fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos verdes._

_-¿Cómo? –pregunté, sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

_-Butch, no… –Mas Brick decidió resignarse a no decirle nada a mi otro hermano. En parte lo comprendí, eso suele ser lo mejor cuando se trata de él._

_-Enamórala y luego déjala sin el más mínimo remordimiento –habló, pronunciando cada palabra con burla, como si yo no pudiese hacerlo. Sentí una puñalada en mi corazón, pero no pensaba en desistir. _

_Debo de admitir, que cuando se trata de los retos de Butch, suelo actuar como un completo idiota por probarle una simple estupidez._

_-Acepto –le dije, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto._

_-Bien –dijo con simpleza, saliendo de la habitación._

_-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? –advirtió el mayor de mis hermanos. Pero para mi desgracia, terminé ignorando la advertencia y me limité a rodar los ojos e irme de la habitación._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ese mismo día, decidí pedirle que fuésemos algo más que amigos y ella aceptó sin dudar. Recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa que me mostró al escuchar la pregunta. Luego, se lanzó a mis brazos y depositó uno de sus dulces besos en mi pecho, junto al corazón, para entonces mirarme con esos ojos como el cielo y obsequiarme su primer beso.

Cada vez que me encontraba fatal, que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir, ella llegaba y me reconfortaba con sus abrazos, sus caricias y sus besos. Con ese _"Todo estará bien, mi ángel" _tan clásico de ella.

Cinco años en los que creí fingir sentir algo por ella, amarla sin casi amar. Cinco años en que más que como una mujer, mi mujer, la traté como un simple objeto. Cinco años en que tan sólo le hice daño. Cinco años de sólo fallarle. Y ella, seguía siendo buena conmigo, tratándome como su fuera un tesoro, algo que sé que no soy.

Pero ese día, todo cambió. Habíamos asistido a una fiesta en la disco. Había pedido un par de refrescos, uno para ella y otro para mí, pero cuando estuve a punto de tomar el primer sorbo de mi bebida, ella me rogó por intercambiarla con la de ella. En un principio me extrañó tal petición, mas terminé accediendo. Tomé un poco del refresco de ella y noté que ella no tocaba el mío. La miré, interrogante. Ella me mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica y tomó un sorbo. No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de ir hacia donde ella estaba y abrazarla, y así lo hice.

Esa misma noche, justo al salir de la discoteca, vi cómo en cámara lenta Miyako caía desmayada. Me agaché a donde ella, la sujeté entre mis brazos y corrí desesperadamente al hospital más cercano, el cual se hallaba a unas 5 cuadras. Finalmente, llegué a emergencias, en donde la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron.

Me quedé esperando frente a donde la tenían, sentado en el suelo. De repente, la puerta se abrió y salió un doctor. Se quitó los guantes y me miró. Emitió un suspiró y me dio la noticia que apenas le quedaban unos minutos y que sería mejor que entrara a hablar con ella. Asentí y, con cierto temor, entré en la habitación, donde la vi y ella me mostró una débil sonrisa al verme.

-Sabías que le pusieron algo a la bebida, ¿Cierto? –pregunté, con cierta tristeza en mi voz. Ella asintió débilmente– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –Ella desvió la mirada y emitió un suspiro.

-Por amor. Lo hice por amor a ti, mi ángel –respondió con suavidad. Apenas y le daba la voz para decir eso.

-Pero…

-Shhh –me silenció–. Ya es mi hora, mi ángel. Pero quiero decirte que espero lo mejor para ti. Muchísima felicidad y que ojalá encuentres a alguien mejor que yo… –sonrió débil y melancólicamente– Y quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo haré –finalizó, besándome la mano, para entonces emitir su último suspiro.

-No… ¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! Por favor… no me dejes –rogué, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, arrepintiéndome de lo estúpido que fui cuando la tuve conmigo y no lo aprecié.

Y ahora, que me llevan en una camilla a la sala de emergencias, sólo me pregunto una cosa: ¿Por qué hasta ese instante tuve que descubrir que yo también me había enamorado de ella?

La amaba, desde que la conocí la amé, pero no me había percatado de ello.

Siento que no puedo respirar y que mis pulmones se contraen, a pesar de que tengo una mascarilla de aire. Cierro mis ojos por un minuto y permito que una extraña sensación de felicidad me invada.

Al fin, abro los ojos. Ahora me encuentro en un hermoso lugar. Hay unas rejas de oro para entrar a un lugar entre las nubes. Arqueo una ceja, sin saber qué hacer, pero es entonces cuando siento unos brazos que me envuelven en un cálido abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho, _mi ángel _–me susurra ella al oído. Sonrío y me volteo para verla.

Nunca la vi tan bella.

Tiene sus rizos de oro sueltos, cubriéndole la espalda. Su piel se ve perfecta y suave. Su sonrisa, es radiante y muy hermosa. Y sus ojos, brillan como cuando le pedí que fuéramos algo más.

-Miyako, yo…

-Shhh –me vuelve a silenciar y suelta una risita–. No es necesario que me digas nada. Estos meses te he estado observando, de hecho he estado contigo. Oh, por cierto, ¡Eres un glotón! –Exclama, frunciendo el ceño, mas al notar mi rubor por la vergüenza, suelta otra risita–. Te quiero, mi ángel –me dice, son un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero yo… –comienzo. Ella hace una mueca un poco triste y confundida– yo te amo –finalizo, para entonces volver a sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos. Sonrío, la tomo de la mano y, con ella, entro a mi nuevo hogar. El paraíso. Pero, en realidad lo que me alegra, es que al fin tengo al ángel que quiero yo.

Fin.


End file.
